


鱼水之欢

by Csedoria



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csedoria/pseuds/Csedoria
Summary: 一辆在地下室开启的痛并快乐的小车。
Relationships: Michael Myers/Philip Ojomo
Kudos: 4





	鱼水之欢

洗不净的斑驳是哈登菲尔德的主基调。

沉寂夜色下的树木为兰普金街的氛围更加平添了阴森，笼罩在黑夜中的建筑透过惨白的月光，依稀可见覆盖在墙壁上的褐色痕迹。还未干透的血腥气味刺激了不少人的感官，然而对于那个呆在地下室的人而言，这一切不过是一场无足轻重的游戏。

是的，这里刚刚经历过一场惨无人道的虐杀。大获全胜的杀手，与全军覆没的逃生者形成了鲜明的对比，即便再多人对那个家伙有不满，也只得打落牙齿血吞。迈克尔·迈尔斯这个人，他们惹不起。毕竟他可不会顾及什么同盟情谊，手刃一条人命对他来说，根本与吃饭喝水没有差别。

他是天生的恶魔。而此刻，那个恶魔正因为刚刚收割的性命而沉浸在平复心情的过程中，若是有人不识相上前，大抵只有送人头这一个结果。也因此，他们根本不曾知晓，那个恶魔小憩的地下室里正在发生什么样的精彩。

空旷的地下室内，只有那微弱到近乎不存在的呼吸声。迈克尔沉默地靠坐在台阶上，借着从上而下洒落的月光，静静地欣赏刀锋上残留的液体。纯白的面具下，他的一双深色眼眸犹如无尽的黑洞，意图将所有靠近的人吸收殆尽。

靠近他的菲利普敏锐地嗅到了一丝异常新鲜的气味，那是来自迈克尔的后肩。盛开的血色花朵几乎侵占了大半的工装服——迈克尔受伤了。他几乎立刻就意识到这是撕开迈克尔虚伪假面的最佳时机。菲利普就像是潜伏的猎手，他悄无声息地站在迈克尔的身后，他无法分辨恶魔的弱点，只能凭借着本能伸手遏住他的脖颈向前将他压倒。出于谨慎的考虑，他的一只手攥着武器时刻提防着迈克尔的反扑。

出乎意料的是，面对他拼尽全力的一搏，迈克尔竟然没有丝毫的挣扎。菲利普发现，疼痛这种本来最该击垮人心防的感官在迈克尔的身上，似乎全然成了摆设。他跨坐在迈克尔的腰上，死死钳制住迈克尔的双腿防止他的突然暴起。就在菲利普高举着刀片企图击向那张面具的时候，他望进了那双眼睛。深邃的眼形成的漩涡几乎是在瞬间将他拉回了几天前那个充满了血腥与杀戮的夜晚。与此同时，他的耳边不断回响着那道充满了蛊惑性的声音：碾碎他的尊严，踩断他的脊梁，让他那张自视甚高的嘴脸露出最卑微的祈求吧，菲利普。死亡并不是终点，彻底击垮一个人的，是将他的自尊撕碎。

菲利普的双眼开始混沌，他望着身下那张面具，慢慢地放下了手中的武器。取而代之的，是工装服被撕裂的声音。粗制布料的刺啦声伴随着迸溅纽扣落地的声响，交织成了深渊最有力的呼唤。它彻底掌控了菲利普的大脑，侵占了他的理智，支配了他的身体。

粗糙的手掌在迈克尔那具肉体上来回抚弄的触感是那样清晰，掌心划过心脏处传来的跳动更是无比清晰地证明了迈克尔还是一个人的事实。然而，菲利普知道，这具人体里藏着的，是一个已经坠落到深渊、再也无法爬起的灵魂。他没有感情，更没有心。如今感受到的一切生命体征，更像是一个莫大的讽刺。

总得做些什么。他此前所承受的那些痛苦，也必须让这个恶魔体会一下。愤怒之花在菲利普的心间绽开，根茎嵌着那不再似人的心脏，沿着血液迸发的脉络流遍四肢百骸。他缓缓扬起唇角，在唯一亮源的映衬下显得越发鬼魅。

与之相对的，是迈克尔依旧没有什么表情的脸，又或者是因为戴着面具，所以没人能够从那层伪装下看透他的心理。而仅剩的那双眼，依旧是那般的沉静，沉静地令菲利普感到恼火。面对迈克尔的毫无动静，他的动作越发肆无忌惮。简单的抚摸已无法满足他不断膨胀的野心，他游曳在迈克尔胸膛的手下移，动作粗暴地挑开了皮带。黑色的内裤下属于男性特有的脆弱体征一览无余，也就在那时，他感知到了身下如同一块铁板的人表露了非常细微的变化。手掌所贴的小腹出现了剧烈的起伏，那一块本该柔软的地方开始逐渐变硬——迈克尔，有反应了。

菲利普那张看不出人样的脸露出了狰狞的笑容。对于攻破迈克尔这件事，他本不抱希望，但是现实却让他尝到了甜头。于是几乎是毫不犹豫地，他一把撕裂了迈克尔的内裤，夺去了他最后一点的遮蔽。菲利普的手握上了性器，开始了他懵懂无知的探索。

他不是没有做过爱，也不是没有看到过男性之间的相互慰藉，然而真刀实枪地亲身上场，对他来说还是第一次。比起一开始坚定的惩罚念头，他无懈可击的思绪慢慢地产生了一道裂痕。结实的身板，流畅的线条，以及引人入胜的神秘地带，这一切无一不再吸引着他。属于欢爱的刺激感一点点累加，逐渐在菲利普的大脑内占据了一席之地。他开始执着于让身下那张死人脸泄出更多的情绪，开始有节奏地抚慰着迈克尔的物什。

慢慢地，低沉的喘息声在整个地下室内散开。迈克尔的身体温度不断上升，那疲软的物件也开始慢慢抬头，他甚至弓起了身体开始迎合菲利普的套弄。后背撕裂的伤口重新渗出血液，混杂地下室地板的木屑一起，交织成为了绵延不断的疼痛。这一切都刺激着迈克尔的理智，这种久违的痛楚，甚至比生理上被撩拨起的欲望更加令他感到兴奋。他的身体不受控制地出现了颤抖，迈克尔望着身上那个沉迷于性爱的人，难得地为自己没有做出的反抗而感到庆幸。他甚至开始期待着这个不知死活的闯入者会做出什么更加令他感到欣喜的事情。

而菲利普果然没有令他失望。

迈克尔的双腿被他强行打开，以一种高难度的姿势被折叠上拱，菲利普的身体挤在他的双腿之间。此时的菲利普放弃了那变得滚烫而坚硬的性器，转而着手去寻找新的敏感点。因为他发现，对那个怪物而言，这点羞辱，也只够他发出这点喘息罢了。但这些反应，还远远不够，远远达不到他所设想的预期。

菲利普的双手沿着迈克尔的大腿游走，他有些痴迷地拂过大腿里侧的那一块软肉。比起迈克尔冷硬的外表，这里或许是他为数不多的还像人的地方。紧接着，菲利普的手沿着大腿肌肉的弧度下滑，没入了下方那处隐藏在臀缝之间的洞口。他的手指对着那一个小点轻轻一按，迈克尔的身体就出现了肉眼可见的颤抖。这一次的幅度，远比之前的要更加直白，更加地令人愉悦。菲利普的胸口一片滚烫，也许是他没有脱衣服，又或者是源自于属于人类的身体本能，总之，他觉得好像有什么东西好像从坚硬的泥土里钻出，张牙舞爪地彰显着它的存在。而受到这种情绪的鼓舞，他的身体也在发生变化。与迈克尔如出一辙的部位同样变得滚烫，他撤离了对那神秘洞口试探的手，不由自主地探向了他身体的下方。仅存的一丝理智只够他压着迈克尔的腿防止他的抗争，菲利普几乎急不可耐地脱下了他的衣物，将他那潜伏在布料下昂扬释放。

这注定了是无法安眠的一夜。

乌鸦的啼鸣声不绝于耳，伴随着在低空飞过黑暗的树林枝桠，抖落一地的黑色羽毛。地下室内的两人同时发出了一声喟叹。菲利普那个典型的半吊子哪会那些花花肠子，所以在感知到欲望的刹那，就理所当然地交出了主动权，任由欲望抢占先机，成为这具身体的主人。他极其自然地扶着性器挺入了迈克尔的后穴，那里的温暖和紧致，与周围散发着森冷气息的地下室形成了鲜明的对比。如果可以，他甚至想要整个人都埋耸到迈克尔的身体里，前提是那个令人眷恋的地方，不是那么小，小到绞得他的身体发痛。

菲利普呼哧呼哧地喘气，他在适应着这种陌生的感觉。迈克尔同样在喘息，不过他作为承受方，比起菲利普的舒爽，则要难过得多。他的身体绷紧，肩胛骨的位置磨蹭着地板的位置已经被一片黑褐色所替代。身下那种快要身体要被撕裂的痛楚同样是他也从未体验过的快乐。他的眼神锁定了菲利普，微不可察地抿了抿唇。体内有另外一个人的东西，甚至能够感受到对方的脉搏和生机，这种真实体验到的活着的感觉，迈克尔光是想想，便觉得异常满足。他想，或许还有什么办法，将这短暂如潮水潮涨潮落般的快感长时间地留存。

迈克尔挺了挺腰。

菲利普的性器随着他的向上挺身进入到更深处，两个人的身体同时一颤。下一秒，就如同阀门的开关启动，菲利普硬如烙铁的肉刃疯狂地在迈克尔的体内进出，一寸一寸地收割着那个恶魔的身体。从开始的艰涩到后来的顺畅，迈克尔从未被使用过的地方被撑裂，渗出的血液成为了他们欢爱的最佳润滑剂。在肉体的撞击声下，被情欲掌控的菲利普或许已经记不清他的初衷为何，但迈克尔却为这一次的难得体验感到狂喜。甚至，他还在考虑下一次的邀约。


End file.
